


Hand in Hand

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Snufmin Week 2019, everything i write for this is so short, ive never written more than 100 words in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Moomin is a touchy-feely kind of troll





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Naming your work? Never heard of her

Moomintroll was always quite the affectionate one, greeting with hugs and grabbing paws to lead others some place. Snufkin couldn’t say he minded, as the little troll did respect when he didn’t want to be touched. Besides, the physical affection was nice at times.

But these affections were always initiated by Moomintroll. He would be the one to take Snufkin by the paw and tug him along on some adventure. He would be the one to sit close or even lean his head in Snufkin’s lap while they told stories together. And he would be the one to lift Snufkin up and twirl him around when he was excited. Truly, his way of showing love was commonplace by now.

However, it was rather unexpected coming from Snufkin. As the two were walking through the forest, just enjoying the sounds of the river running beside them, Snufkin reached over to take Moomintroll’s paw in his own. Moomin glanced over at his dear friend, and then down at their joined hands, before looking straight once again. 

Nothing needed to be said, this was its own silent “I love you.”


End file.
